Rainy Days Of Summer
by Melissande
Summary: This story is a response to a summer contest fan fic challenge at the Lita Randy Yahoo Group run by Just a girl...Randy takes a drive one summer day that changes his life.


Summer Fan Fic Challenge Lita Randy Group

3- Driven by insanity or perhaps just for the hell of it, Randy decides to take an impromptu daytrip. His car gets stranded when one of the tires goes flat and the first passer by (or kindly citizen) to stop just happens to be Lita.

Should you pick this scenario you must include the following:

a- Lita fixing the flat tire (imagine the ego blow . )

b- Freak thunderstorm or summer rainstorm (you'll see why..)

c- Lita and Randy dancing/playing in the rain. (childish, yes- but it's fun .)

Rainy Days of Summer

Rating: PG, for some mild language

Summary: Randy decides to take a drive, a drive that changes his life.

Author: Mel

Author Email:snowwhite2319

Author Notes: Lita never dated Matt or Edge; no roster split thus no draft lottery. This is a fan fic challenge response to a contest at the LitaRandy yahoo group run by Just a girl. So enjoy it.

The WWE had invaded the south, North Carolina to be more specific. Randy'd been here quite a few times so he figured he knew the area pretty well and if not well he'd figure something out. It was Monday, the only thing he had to do today was go to Raw tonight and he'd woken up early so he decided to leave his hotel in Raleigh and take a short drive. He had a couple of hours to himself so why not go explore?

He left the hotel at ten and pointed his rental car towards the highway. He really enjoyed just taking off and driving, unfortunately it wasn't something he got to do often. He'd always liked visiting North Carolina; it really was a beautiful state. As the time passed and he relaxed he found himself on a long stretch of deserted highway. It was peaceful as he passed farms and houses that were far apart. He wondered what life was like for these people.

Pow. Clunk. Pow. Clunk

What the hell!

He heard the noise again and the car seemed to sink a little bit on the right side. Damn, he must have blown a tire. He pulled over to the side of the little road, tuned off the car and got out. He walked over to the side of the car and saw that the right front tire was flat.

Well shit, he thought. He walked around to open the trunk, but realized he needed the keys to do so. He started to walk to the driver's side door and open it to retrieve the keys, but it was locked.

Huh, how did that happen?

He tried all the doors, no luck. All the doors were locked.

Well great, on a day I wanted to relax and I managed to screw it up. That's it God must hate me, he thought. He looked around and didn't see anyone or any houses. So he walked around to the hood and sat down on it.  
Well hopefully someone would come along eventually. He had a match tonight against Carlito for the IC title. He knew he could beat that crazed Sideshow Bob look-alike easily, but damn, he wanted to get to the arena early tonight so he could train….

He heard something. Was that a car? He tuned to see a red Jeep Cherokee heading his way. He didn't know how long he had been sitting on his car, but it was getting hot and he was glad that someone had finally come along.

The car pulled up behind his and cut off. The driver got out and made their way over to him. He tuned to look and see who it was. Well the day just keeps getting better, he thought.

"Having car trouble or just enjoying the delights the south has to offer?" Came the voice of the Queen of Extreme Lita.

"Well if you looked you could see I have a flat tire."

"Yeah, but the question O Brilliant One is why haven't you changed the tire?"  
"I was going to, but I locked the keys in the car."  
The red headed diva turned Good Samaritan tried very hard to keep a straight face as she asked.

"Okay, I have to ask. How did you manage to lock your keys in the car?"

"I honestly don't know. But could you I don't know either give me a ride or umm go away?"

"Awww, what's the matter? Is Little Randy upset cause he locked himself out of his car? Aww, how sad. Do you want me to cry for you?"  
"Lita, that's not funny. And I am not upset I just have a lot on my mind."  
"What? Wondering where your next piece of ass is coming from?"

"No. I was wondering about my match tonight. I decided to take a drive so I could relax. Why Lita are you jealous of the women I take to bed? Do you wish it were you? Cause baby that can be arranged."

"Shut up, you little arrogant asshole. Do you want my help or not?"  
"Sure. Do you magically know how to open doors? Cause I mean that would be impressive. If you can do that I wonder what else you could do. What other hidden talents do you have, Miss Lita?"

"Shut up you little creepy bastard. You realize I could just get back in my car and drive off and leave you."

"Okay. Fine, can we call a truce?" He said as he got off the hood and walked over to where Lita had been standing during their word exchange.

"Fine."

"Now point me to your spare tire and I'll change my tire at least."

"Nah, I have a better idea. You sit down pretty girl, umm, I mean boy and you might learn something."

Randy stood back in amazement as if by magic Lita somehow got the door to his car to unlock. Then she retrieved the keys and walked to the trunk where she got out his jack and spare tire. He made a move as if to take over from her, but received a chastising look so decided to back off and let her do the work. He watched as she quickly and efficiently changed his tire. Ten minutes after her task began, she was finished. He was amazed.

Lita walked up beside him to give him his keys and was shocked by what he did. Randy Orton leaned forward and kissed Lita on the mouth. She was shocked for the first few seconds then shocked the both by forcefully returning the kiss.

Somehow they ended up leaning on the hood of his car making out. During their make out session, both were so distracted by the other person that neither noticed the dark clouds gathering in the sky. Neither heard the clap of thunder nor saw the strike of lightening. Neither noticed when the rain began to fall, but they finally noticed when it got harder.

Randy looked down at the red head beneath him and smiled at the rain soaked diva. She looked up at him in disbelief and then laughed. For a moment the Legend Killer looked puzzled then he too saw the hilarity of their situation. He pulled back off of her then and stood and looked up at the sky. The clouds were still dark and brooding, but the rain felt wonderful. His clothing was so soaked it stuck to him, but so was hers. As she stood he held out his hand and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

"What? Are you insane?"

"Probably, but today seems to be a day for insanity. I mean think about it. I go on a drive, get a flat tire, and lock myself out of the car. You come along, we bicker. You break into my car, which by the way where did you learn how to do that? I'd like to know. But then I watch as you change my tire, more quickly than I ever could. Thanks for the ego blow and then before we both know it we're making out in a thunderstorm."

She thought about all he said for a minute and yeah he was right. She smiled then took his hand. They danced in circles for awhile then jumped in mud puddles. And why not? They were already soaked to the bone. By the time the sudden storm was over and lost all its energy the pair were once again dancing, and then kissing. They continued for awhile then Randy leaned his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

"Lita I don't know how it happened, but I really think I could be in love with you. Is it possible to fall in love with someone as they change your tire and sing and dance with you in the rain?"

"I don't know, but I'd really like to see where this goes."

"Me, too."

"What would you say if I asked you out?"

"I'd say yes."

"Well then, Lita would you allow me the pleasure of your company tonight after Raw? I'd like to take you to dinner and who knows maybe dancing in a real club?"

"Hmm. Let me think about it. Okay."

Then the two WWE superstars got into their vehicles and drove back to civilization and went their separate ways until later when maybe, just maybe they'd no longer go their separate ways.


End file.
